Sienna
Summary Sienna was once just a normal village girl but she with all the children of the nearby regions were kidnapped to be experimented on to test the Demonification. Fated the first Quest of the Heroes, bring Artpe and Maetel to this zone where they stop these vile acts but unfortunately for her, her Deomonification was a success and with time her life as a human will end till she would become a full-fledged Demon. Artpe uses his Innate Ability to purify her but successfully, it works but not in the way they expected. She's now not a human but also not a Demon, she's something between but at the same time unique in existence, an Evil Reflector. Later she joins the Hero's Party to save the World and to be with Artpe, her white knight. Powers and Stats Tier: At least 7-B, likely higher. Higher versus Demonic beings Name: Sienna Origin: I Reincarnated For Nothing Gender: Female Age: 35 Classification: Ex-Human | Evil Reflector, Warrior Priestess Powers and Abilities: Level 400, Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Enhanced Senses, Regeneration (Low - has increased regeneration via Mana; Low-Mid via Spring of Tears), Martial Arts (In the human form), Stealth Mastery, Magic, Sledge Hammer (Reached the peak of Humanity; if Artpe didn't exist, she would have likely become the Hero), Energy Manipulation (Via Mana; Unique Energy thanks to her nature as Evil Reflector that its lethal to Demons), Accelerated Development (As she is a member of the Hero's Party, she shares Maetel development and Acceleration constitution), Non-Physical Interaction (Can interact with Mana and Magical Energy), Self-Sustenance (Type 3, at her level, she doesn't need to sleep; limited Type 2), Telepathy (Talking), Reactive Evolution (As a member of the Hero's Party, she acquired Maetel aptitude and talent of awakening skills and adapting to external or internal agents), Dimensional Storage (Via Dimensional Pouch), Regeneration-Negation (Holy Energy can delay the regeneration of Demonic beings), Statistics Amplification (Can increase the effects of her skills, items, and magic spells by infusing Mana within them), Statistics Reduction (Can weaken foes with her Holy Power), Healing (As long as it's not a critical wound, she can heal it; it can booster the vitality too thanks to her special energy), Size Manipulation (Can increase the size of her Sledge Hammer three times), Status Effect Inducement (Via Divine Punishment which can inflict Stun effects), Holy Manipulation (As a Warrior Priestess and Evil Reflector, her powers revolves around it), Vibration Manipulation (Her Sledge Hammer can release vibrations), Purification (Via Purify), Aura (Her unique nature as an Evil Reflector reject the existence of Demons as it purifies them), Resistance to: Soul Manipulation (Every level increase the power of one's soul, a difference of one level can be fatal), Curse Manipulation (Via Leveling System as at his level, Curses don't work), Cold Manipulation (Via Leveling System and her level), Heat Manipulation (Via Leveling System and her level), Rage Manipulation and Madness Manipulation (Via Leveling System, at her level such things won't affect her), Mind Manipulation (Can resist to Regina (I Reincarnated For Nothing)'s mind manipulation that could affect several thousands of humans), Poison Manipulation (Resisted to Demon's King Aura which was poisonous) Attack Potency: At least City level, likely higher (Can't defeat monsters as Kraken before reaching level 200 while in this key she's level 400). Higher versus Demonic beings Speed: FTL (As she can reacted and fight with the Light Spirit King, a being who it's light itself) Lifting Strength: At least Class 25, likely higher Striking Strength: At least City Class, likely higher (Can't defeat monsters as Kraken before reaching level 200 while in this key she's level 400). Higher versus Demonic beings Durability: At least City level, likely higher (Can't defeat monsters as Kraken before reaching level 200 while in this key she's level 400) Stamina: High (Via Leveling System) Range: Extended with weapon, dozen of meters with spells Standard Equipment: Gnoll Sledge Hammer, Spring of Tears (An artifact that let the owner regenerate even an arm) Intelligence: Average, not the brightest character but stated to be a genius in combat which could have been a Hero. Weaknesses: None notable Notable Attacks/Techniques: Mana Manifestation: Its the most basic mana technique. It let the user manipulate mana for a limited variety of effects like engraving letters into wood using hot mana. Mana Manipulation: It's the advanced mana technique that let a character to manipulate Mana for different effects and spells. Divine Punishment: A simple spell that will smite the target with Holy type of energy. It will inflict also Stun effects. Others Notable Victories: Notable Losses: Inconclusive Matches: Category:Characters Category:I Reincarnated For Nothing Category:Monster Girls Category:Weapon Masters Category:Magic Users Category:Energy Users Category:Accelerated Development Users Category:Reactive Evolution Users Category:Statistics Amplification Users Category:Size Manipulation Users Category:Healers Category:Holy Users Category:Aura Users Category:Purification Users Category:Vibration Users Category:Tier 7